


Perfect Manners

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfect Manners

Title: Perfect Manners  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #105: Career  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Kinda silly.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Manners

~

“What?” the woman wailed. “How would I get a sexually transmitted disease?”

“Must I explain the facts of life to you?” Snape asked dryly. “I imagine that a woman of your obvious charms would know them quite intimately. Potter, provide her the medication.”

“W...what are you suggesting?” she sputtered, but Snape had already swept out.

“Here’s your potion,” Harry said, smiling sympathetically.

The woman snatched it from him, fuming. “He has a horrible bedside manner,” she huffed.

Harry hid his smile. Snape’s manners in bed satisfied him quite well, but this was perhaps not the time to say that.

~


End file.
